When ice rink glass breaks it needs to be replaced before play can continue. The traditional methods for replacing the glass include multiple people working together on ladders to remove the old glass out of the U-shaped channel and insert a new piece of glass into the U-shaped channel. Alternatively, when available, a fork lift may be used with an attachment to couple to the glass and remove the broken piece of glass, then the fork lift may be coupled to the new piece of glass which may then be installed. Thus, a better method of removing and reinstalling ice rink glass is needed.